Bruce Hart
| death_date = | birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Stu Hart | debut = April 6, 1973 | retired = 1998 |}} Bruce Ambrose Edwardious Hart (January 13, 1951) is a Canadian retired professional wrestler. The second son of Stu Hart, Hart is a member of the large Hart wrestling family. Hart is divorced from Andrea, with whom he has five children: Brit, Bruce Jr., Rhett, Tory and Lara. Career It was revealed in Bret Hart's Bret "Hit Man" Hart: The Best There Is, The Best There Was, The Best There Ever Will Be DVD that Bret realized that he wanted to become a professional wrestler full-time after visiting Puerto Rico with his brother Smith. Originally, it had been Bruce that was to travel to Puerto Rico with Smith, but Bruce backed out of the trip at the last minute. Bret said that because the ticket bought for Bruce was for a "B. Hart", he was forced into going by his family. Bret also said that Bruce helped make his decision to go to Puerto Rico final after telling him that he would enjoy it. After coming home to Calgary, Bret realized that he wanted to join the Stampede Wrestling promotion owned by his father full-time. Bruce Hart formed a tag team with Brian Pillman named Bad Company in Stampede Wrestling. Hart is retired as a wrestler and currently working as a substitute teacher. He currently has no involvement with Stampede Wrestling or training wrestlers. In a June 29, 2007 interview for "The Calgary Sun", Bruce Hart commented that Chris Benoit was a "delusional juice freak", saying he was not surprised at all by the recent actions, involving the murder of his wife, and son. "The last time I saw him he was in pretty rough shape mentally", said Bruce Hart. He also said "I didn't know all the details, but I knew it wasn't good. I was not at all shocked what happened." "I've known too many wrestlers who couldn't separate the character they play on television from their real life," said Hart, who has wrestled professionally, promoted wrestling and trained wrestlers all his life. "Wrestlers start believing their press clippings and what is said on television. It's like an actor leaving the set, but still playing the part. There's a delusional element to this. I've seen it over and over again. Some people can't separate the character from real life, and Chris was one of those people." Hart was also deeply angered that World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) aired a three-hour tribute to Benoit on Monday Night RAW before they learned Benoit had been responsible for the deaths of his family. "I kept hearing 'He was a nice guy, a great guy.' For them to do a tribute show was disgraceful." Bret Hart has since publicly condemned his brother for his harsh comments about Benoit. Bruce made harsh comments on Davey Boy Smith's death, at the age of 39 of a heart attack, saying "Davey paid the price with steroid cocktails and human growth hormones." Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Seated chinlock' :*'Reverse figure four leglock' :*Flying clothesline :*Lariat *'Managers' :*Stu Hart *'Nicknames' :*Cowboy :*Heartbreaker :*Leader of the Pack :*King Cullen Championships and accomplishments *'Polynesian Pacific Wrestling' :*PPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Keith Hart *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 481 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Stampede Wrestling' :*[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (2 times) - with Davey Boy Smith :*Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (8 times) :*Stampede International Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Brian Pillman (2) and Teddy Hart/T.J. Wilson (1) :*Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame External links * Bruce Hart at Bodyslamming.com * Bruce Hart at Online World of Wrestling * Hart Family News Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Hart family Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Dungeon graduates Category:1951 births Category:1998 retirements Category:1973 debuts Category:Alberta wrestlersCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers